Eight Plus thirteen
by SolBadguy224
Summary: Roxas and Axel are sent on a mission that turns into something that changes their relationship into something that's more than just friends.


Seven + Thirteen.

By Ian Patton.

It was a cold night as it always is in The World That Never Was when Roxas was looking out his window. "I wish there was something fun to do around here." Roxas said as he let out a depressing sigh. "YO! ROXAS!" A stranger voice could heard from the hallway. "Huh? Who's that?" Roxas thought. "Get out here man! It's mission time!" Roxas recognized the voice after hearing it a second time. It was Axel, his one and only true friend at the time. "Axel! Alright something fun to do!" Roxas ran to the meeting room where all of the Organization XIII where waiting. Xemnas, leader of the organization, began giving missions to the members. He finally got to Roxas and Axel. "You two will be going on a recon mission." He said. "Awwwww maaaaaaaaan! Can't we get something a little more fun?" Axel said with the most piss poor face. "No. This is vital to our main goal." Xemnas replied. "Ugh fine. Come on Roxas." Axel and Roxas left to begin the mission. But as boring as it may have been Roxas was just happy to be hanging out with Axel. After reaching their destination, Roxas and Axel began scouting the area for information. "Anything yet?" Axel exclaimed. "No. Nothing." Roxas replied. "Damn it! This has got to be the most useless mission that that leader of ours has sent us on!" It was obvious that Axel wasn't too happy about what there were doing. "Oh come on Axel. At least we get some time to hang out." Roxas said with a smile. "Yeah I guess you're right." Thirty minutes in they both decided to take a break and get something to eat. What else would they get but Sea Salt ice cream!

"Man this is good!" Axel exclaimed. "Yeah. There's nothing like some nice ice cream to wash away a bad info hunt." Roxas replied. As a joke Roxas looked at Axel and began to seductively lick his Sea Salt ice cream. "Damn Roxas. You sure know how to look good while eating ice cream!" Axel said in a joking manner. "Only for you babe!" Roxas replied also in a joking manner. They laughed for a few minutes but when the laughter stopped they looked back at each other with some lust in their eyes. "Yeah that uhh that was funny man." Axel said as his face lit up red. "Heh. Thanks man..." Roxas replied. They sat in silence for a good thirty minutes. Finally after near hours of searching they had found the one piece of information they needed to return successful! "Alright! Time to head back." Axel said with the happiest of grins. "Cool but...Do we really have to get back so soon?" Roxas asked. "What do you mean?" Axel replied. "I mean, isn't there something else that we can do before we go back?" Roxas asked with cheeks glowing as red as they could. "Well uhh I think that there could be something we can do." Axel replied with some dirty thoughts in mind. "Great! I know just the place!" Roxas exclaimed. So with some dirty thoughts in both of their heads they went to the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. "Well. Here we are." Roxas said. "Wow. Looks like someone forgot to pay the maid." Axel said as he looked at the run down mansion. The inside looked like it had been years, maybe even centuries since anyone had been inside this mansion. "Yeah but this is just one of the many rooms in here. I know a really good room for some fun." Roxas said with a smirk on his face. They went to the White Room. "Holy hell! This is by far the least whitest room I've ever been in!" Axel said sarcastically. "Yeah but when we're done it'll be a lot more white!" Roxas exclaimed. "Wait. WHAT?!" Axel was shocked at Roxas's comment. Mostly because he was thinking the same thing. "Roxas...I had no idea you were this determined to do something like this." Axel said. "Yeah. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Axel." Roxas replied. They took off their uniforms and began to kiss.

Axel removed Roxas's removed shirt and began to rub his hand across his chest. "I can't believe how great your chest is for someone so small, Roxas." Axel said. "Mine is fine but yours is so much better." Roxas replied as he stared at Axel's chiseled body. The kissing turned into Roxas being put onto a table with his pants being removed. "Mmmm. This is great, Axel." Roxas said breathlessly. "Ssshh. Let me please you." Axel said. Axel then fully removed Roxas' clothing and began to please him. And after that Roxas began to please Axel and so on and so forth. After 2 hours of having almost a little too much fun they returned to The World That Never Was. "Where were you two? You are three hours late!" Said

Xemnas. "Sorry we had uh unforeseen difficulties." Axel said. "Yeah. There was some stuff that happened in between our mission." Roxas said. "Really? Well why don't we consult the surveillance cameras from the mansion." Xemnas said. "Surveillance cameras!?" Axel exclaimed. Xemnas played the footage of what had happened in the mansion on their mission. "Oh my god..." "Is that? And are they? Hahahahaha!" "This is probably the best home movie ever guys!" The members of the organization had just been watching Axel and Roxas have some fun in the White Room. "Well uh. It would seem that some of us like to have too much fun on their missions. No matter. You got what we needed so no one will be punished today." Xemnas said. As the members of the organization watched the full video, Roxas and Axel went back to their rooms and wondered if there would be a second time. They met in the hallway and made plans for another video.

The End.


End file.
